The Paranoia
by Cake1
Summary: TROYELLA 3-shot. Gabriella's about to marry her high-school sweetheart, and couldn't be happier. But someone doesn't want the wedding to happen. Will love prevail or will someone succeed in coming between them? Please review! Rated T for now
1. One

Troy ran his finger over the soft skin of her arm. She frowned in her sleep, Troy giggled quietly to himself. He glanced at the clock, 5 minutes until he had to wake her from her sleep.

He carefully and quietly climbed out of bed, pulled a sweater on, and made his way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he returned with a cup of coffee and two slices of toast with jam on a tray. He lay them down on the dresser and walked back to the bed.

"Honey." He gently rocked her, causing her to stir. "Wake up!"

The girl grumbled and brought her hands up to her dark hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Morning baby." She smiled.

"Morning Gabriella." He smiled, and picked up the breakfast from the dresser. "For you."

"Aw, Troy!" Gabriella smiled, yawning. "You're so sweet." She sat up in bed as Troy lay the tray on her lap.

"Last day at work today." Troy reminded Gabriella. "For what, 3 weeks?!"

"Yup."

"And when you return…"

"I'll have a heap of work to catch up on?"

"You'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Gabriella smiled, and wrinkled her nose.

"I can hardly stand the waiting. I want to be your wife now!"

"I want you to be my wife. Of course after the wedding…"

"Haha, don't, Troy!"

"…Honeymoon!"

"Don't bring it up. Unless you're willing to tell me where we're going."

"Nope."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled. Troy kissed her on the forehead, and made his way towards the shower.

--

Gabriella was bored almost to tears at work. All she could do was stare at the clock. Ten minutes until she finished.

She looked up at the class she was teaching. Even the class were boringly behaving themselves. The 9th graders were working hard on an assignment she'd given them. She sighed to herself, why did she have nothing to do? She'd worked extra hard over the past couple of weeks so that everything was done in time. But now she was bored out of her skull.

Gabriella jumped out of her chair almost as quickly as the kids did when the bell finally rang. She ushered them out quickly, before rushing out herself.

She stopped off in the staff room to say goodbye to everybody before she left. When she got in there, she discovered everybody standing around a cake with two candles in.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!"

"Good luck, Gabs!" a fellow science teacher shouted.

"We're gonna miss you!" Another colleague said.

After half an hour of happily chatting to her colleagues, and eating lots of cake, she decided to go home. Taking a slice of cake for Troy, she made her way to her car. When she got in, she put the cake and her bag on the passenger seat, locked the doors, and called Troy on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hey darlin'. How was work?"

"It was boring - until the end, the other teachers threw me a little party, it was so sweet Troy!"

"That's great! Are you on your way home?"

"Just about to leave. I'm in my car now."

"Okay, hurry back, I've cooked you dinner."

"Aw, baby, that's so sweet! See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a few."

Gabriella smiled to herself and threw her cell onto the passenger seat. She sat for a while, just thinking. Thinking about the man she was soon to marry.

She sighed contently, and turned the keys in the ignition. Just as she was about to pull away, she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She frowned, then noticed she'd left her window open very slightly.

"Darn, stupid pamphlets." She leaned down and picked it up. She unfolded it, and her eyes widened as she read it.

"He's a liar and a cheat. Don't marry him."

The nondescript handwriting smudged into a blot as a tear fell from Gabriella's eye, down her cheek and onto the paper.


	2. Two

Hi! I'm so sorry it's taken me 4 months to update this. LOL. I kept meaning to, but kept putting it off, because, well, I forgot where I even wanted to go with this. I still don't really know but I'm writing it anyway. Hope you enjoy.x

------- --------- ----------- -------------- ------------

Gabriella just about held herself together long enough to drive home. Once she reached her and Troy's apartment, she sobbed quietly in her car.

She tried to bring herself to her senses. _Pull yourself together,_ she thought. She loved and trusted Troy, how could she let this random little note tear her apart?

She wiped her face, and exited her car. She made her way into her apartment.

As she walked through the door, she was hit by the amazing aroma of Troy's cooking. She inhaled deeply, partly to take in the smell, and partly to work up some courage.

"Hey baby." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Gabby, didn't see you come in!" Troy smiled, and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Gabriella didn't know what to do or say. She was at a loss. She sighed and reached into her pocket.

"Troy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you, uh, think you could maybe explain this to me? I found it in my car."

Troy turned round, confused. He looked at the note, and gasped.

"Gabby, darlin… I don't know what to tell you. I'm not a cheat and I don't think I've ever lied to you about anything."

Gabriella gave Troy a faint smile and looked at the floor.

"I mean, c',mon, You don't seriously believe this, do you Gabs?"

"Oh, I guess not. But why would someone do this?"

"Got me. Just ignore it."

-------------------

Troy couldn't believe it. He had never even considered being anything but faithful to Gabriella. He just hoped that she really did believe him.

Just as he was about to leave for work, he checked the mail, and found a hand-delivered letter addressed to him. He opened it up and unfolded the piece of paper inside.

"Troy - you deserve better than a slut. Ditch her before it's too late."

Troy's veins were filled with anger, and as all the blood rushed to his deep red face, he felt dizzy and his eyes went fuzzy. His first reaction was to attack whoever this was calling the love of his life a slut - but evidently, he had no idea who it was. He took a huge breath, and tried to calm himself down.

He picked up his phone and dialled Gabriella's number. He knew she was at the dress shop with her maid of honour, Taylor, and that she didn't want to be disturbed - but this was important.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Hey Gab." He tried to sound a little less angry than he felt.

"Are you okay?"

"I got one too. A note."

------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriella was by Troy's side.

"Baby, who could be doing this to us?"

"I dunno." Troy scowled through gritted teeth.

"But…" Gabriella sighed. "As long as you know…"

"I know, Gab. I trust you." Troy said, softening his expression. He leaned over and kissed Gabriella.

Gabriella held the note in her hand, grasping it with a tight grip. She stared at it, gaze fixed with a frown.

"I bet I know who it is." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Troy.

"Who?"

"Troy, think about it. This person is trying to break us up. History is practically repeating itself! C'mon, who has tried to break us up in the past?!"

Troy screwed up his face and thought.

"Miss Darbus?"

"What? Miss Darbus never tried to break us up."

"What about that time she told us to stop kissing in the hall?"

"Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "C'mon."

"There was that time my Dad threw you out the gym…"

"Troy! I'm talking about Sharpay. She's done it before, she'd do it again."

"You think so?!" Troy mused. "I guess that makes sense."

"She won't win." Gabriella growled. "She's not gonna break us up."

"Too right. Get that phone Gab."

---------------

Gabriella hung up the phone, and took a deep sigh.

"Ryan's on his way over. He says he knows nothing, though."

"A likely story."

"Troy." Gabriella shook her head. "Ryan's my friend. He wouldn't lie to me."

Troy glanced at Gabriella, out of the corner of his eye. Gabriella turned to him, and caught his look.

"What?" She laughed slightly.

"Nothing." Troy replied groggily.

"What?!" Gabriella repeated sternly.

"Nothing." Troy growled. "Why don't we just wait for Ryan to get here and see what he says."

Gabriella's eyes burned into Troy, making him shift uncomfortably.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Gabriella stated to Troy.

"What?" Troy grumpily sighed.

"Those notes are the work of some freak trying to stir up crap." Gabriella shouted. "The one about me isn't any truer than the one about you!" Gabriella paused. "Unless you've got something be guilty about."

"Of course not! How can you say that?!"

"The same way you can look at me like that. Ryan is my friend and if you even slightly think something's going on, then…"

"Okay, okay. Sorry Gab. I know you wouldn't cheat." He sighed. "This whole thing is getting to me a little. We're all allowed a split second of doubt."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry." Troy mumbled.

"Just don't forget who I'm marrying." Gabriella smiled.

--------------------

"I don't think this is the work of Sharpay." Ryan shrugged, holding both notes, staring at them.

"Why?" Troy asked, frowning.

"Oh c'mon, this writing?" Ryan waved the notes. "Way too scrawny for my sister. In fact, I'd say this was a guy."

"A guy?" Troy sighed. "Like who?"

"Uh…" Ryan shrugged when he noticed Troy looking at him. "I really don't know."

"You know what…" Gabriella sighed. "As if it even matters. All that matters is that we got through it, it didn't break us up… let's just get married."

"It really doesn't bother you?" Troy asked.

"Of course it bothers me. But let's just put it behind us. Proceed with caution. Keep our eyes open for anyfuture sabotage."


End file.
